darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1029
Yaeger kidnaps Maggie, hiding her at the farmhouse. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time, and this night, a child has had an overwhelming premonition of disaster. But Maggie Evans does not listen. Not knowing that Cyrus Longworth, driven by his unrequited passion for her, has changed into John Yaeger. And has found a prison for her. A prison to keep her in until she loves him. Yaeger, pretending to be Cyrus, phones Maggie at Collinwood and tells her he needs to see her alone. She reluctantly agrees to meet him at Widows' Hill. As soon as she gets off the phone, Quentin walks in and demands to know who she was talking to. Act I Maggie lies and says it was Sabrina who was on the phone. Quentin wonders if Cyrus and Sabrina are having a fight, and perhaps they should intervene. Maggie dodges Quentin's questions and mentions about how some of her personal items are missing. Quentin doesn't seem to be too concerned and is sure they will show up soon. Downstairs, Angelique walks into the drawing room and sees Barnabas. Barnabas is there to see Quentin, which makes Angelique wonder if he is going to rat her out. After Barnabas says he won't, she starts talking about the idea of Parallel Time and immediately accuses him of coming from a different band of time. Barnabas, although nervous, denies all of her claims. Thankfully for Barnabas, Quentin arrives and kicks Angelique out. Alone with Quentin, Barnabas tells him he knows for a fact that there is a spirit at Collinwood and Maggie is in danger. In response, Quentin finally admits that he thinks Maggie might be practicing witchcraft. Angelique, who is eavesdropping outside the foyer, quickly hides as Barnabas heads upstairs. After he is out of sight, she rushes into the drawing room and into Quentin's arms, claiming that all she wants is peace at Collinwood. Meanwhile, Yaeger is just about ready to put the final touches on Maggie's prison, but decides there might be a few other things she needs. Act II Yaeger sneaks into Collinwood and steals some of Maggie's clothes. In the drawing room, Maggie tells Quentin she has "an errand to run," but Quentin stops her and scolds her for telling Barnabas about her experience in the East Wing the other night. Maggie says Barnabas was willing to listen to her, but Quentin gets upset and leaves. Back in the master bedroom, Yaeger is just about ready to leave, but is caught by Angelique. Angelique recognizes him and tells him she has been eager to meet him. Yaeger doesn't seem to be interested in talking to her, but Angelique tells her she knows they have similar interests. She demands to know what his plan is. Downstairs, Maggie tells Barnabas about her most recent fight with Quentin. Barnabas tells Maggie that "Alexis" is her enemy and she must not be trusted. Maggie is startled by this news, but Barnabas tells her to be very careful. In the master bedroom, Yaeger confesses he is madly in love with Maggie, likewise with Quentin for Angelique. Angelique agrees to help Yaeger by "making Maggie hate Quentin." Later that night, Maggie returns to her bedroom and hears Angelique's voice. As Angelique performs a spell in the drawing room, she beckons Maggie to leave Collinwood forever. Quentin rushes into the room and Maggie asks him if he can hear Angelique. Act III Quentin doesn't hear anything and tells Maggie there is no one else in the room. Maggie gets frustrated and runs out. As a storm begins to rage outside, Maggie runs out of the house, despite Barnabas trying to stop her from leaving. She arrives at Widows' Hill and Yaeger sneaks up behind her. He captures her and locks her in the basement of the farmhouse. Memorable quotes : Maggie: I just don't understand it. : Quentin: Maggie, I hate that phrase. Everyone who mentions it automatically begins to start talking about the supernatural. ---- : Angelique (to John Yaeger, in Maggie's room): Can the second Mrs. Collins know that you're here? Is it possible that she has a secret life? Ha ha ha ha. Oh, what fun! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * Christopher Pennock as John Yaeger Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1020. * Closing credits scene: Widows' Hill. * This episode brings together for the ninth time Jonathan Frid, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Lara Parker and David Selby, the same four cast members who would reunite 42 years later in the 2012 Dark Shadows film directed by Tim Burton. This will occur another ten times during the original series in 711, 732, 867, 955, 1016, 1021, 1024, 1027, 1041, 1056. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Yaeger: In an hour Maggie will come to me. * TIMELINE: It was the other night when Maggie heard Angelique's voice. 10pm: In an hour Maggie is expected to meet Yaeger. 11pm: Maggie hears Angelique. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the start of the final scene, Kathryn Leigh Scott is still screaming on the nearby set for Widow's Hill as Jonathan Frid begins talking at Collinwood. * In the closing credits, the "Fashions courtesy of" name is misspelled as "Orhbach's" instead of "Ohrbach's". * Lara Parker flubs her line when she talks about the bands of Parallel Time and how the East Wing is "one of these bands--one of these places where one can move back and forth," but she recovers quickly. * In the drawing room, Barnabas says to Quentin, "I know you doubt that the po -- the picture spoke to her." External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1029 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1029 - There Is a Spirit Here That Means to Harm Your Wife Gallery ( }}) 1029t.jpg|Farmhouse 1029z.jpg|Eavesdropping 1029ze.jpg|Allies Category:Dark Shadows episodes